My FantasyMy DreamMy hope
by Catyz101
Summary: Why was her loved doubted? She loved him just as much, if not twice as hard. Yet out of everyone her love was doubted the most. Why? Simply because she was a succubus?


I do not own Rosario + Vampie.

XXXXX

Why was her loved doubted? She loved him just as much, if not twice as hard. Yet out of everyone her love was doubted the most. Why? Simply because she was a succubus?

Because succubuses were known to be creatures of lust, her love for Tsukune meant nothing? She laughed at the statement. When succubus loved, they loved with all their soul, body, and mind. There was a reason they had a term 'Destined One'. Their destined one was their life, their heart, their everything, and the only thing that really mattered.

If they were rejected by that person, succubuses were known to die. So how their love could be doubted was forever a mystery to Kurumu. Did everyone assume it had to do with vanity? They literally died on the spot if their destined one said they didn't love them. They weren't just creatures of lust and love; they were creatures of deep emotion.

They could feel how others felt. So, it really hurt when Yukari told Kurumu that her love for Tsukune was a lie. She had gone on and on about how Kurumu could never really love just lust after people and be vain. Yukari had spared no kind of compassion. She had said she was no better than a whore selling her body on the street. That's how Kurumu ended up on the roof of the girls' dormitory crying her eyes out.

She knew the young witch was just teasing but all the words she said hit her deep within the heart. Mizore and Moka didn't help either. They told the young girl to stop saying such things, but their eyes and tone of voice seemed like they agreed with everything Yukari had said. Was it because she had tried to enslave all the boys at the beginning of the year or was it the hugs she gave Tsukune that they thought such things? It simply wasn't fair!

Her mother had raised and praised the behavior she had at the beginning of the year. She was like a child with a blindfold; she knew no better and saw no better way. It was Tsukune who had removed the blindfold and showed her a new, better, kinder way. She didn't know any other way to show affection to Tsukune without passing the limits. She didn't understand.

Why couldn't her friends see that? Why didn't they **try** to understand? So, Mizore's stalking habit, Moka's excessive blood sucking, and Yukari's big mouth were all okay and understandable, but her habits were all bad and she couldn't do any without being scowled? When was the last time someone honestly told Yukari she shouldn't talk the way she does without considering how someone else should feel? When was the last time someone told Mizore that her stalking was unnecessary and creepy, if she really wanted to she could come up like a normal person and simply talk?

When was the last time someone told Moka that her self-sacrifice was irritating and not needed because they were a group and should depend on each other? When was the last time they told inner Moka that she didn't always need to resort to violence or, well, lack of better words, bitchy behavior? She wished she could hate them all! She especially wanted to hate Moka and Tsukune! She wanted to hate Tsukune so bad.

His kind behavior, his stupid smile, the way he didn't care about himself, and the way he was such a Moka fan boy, she wanted to hate it all. She wanted to hate how Moka was such a Mary Sue and worried about everyone and everything. She wanted to hate how perfectly perfect they were. She wanted to hate Yukari and her innocent, intelligent, and brave behavior. She wanted to hate Mizore's stockerish, quiet, and calm nature!

No, instead she was here hating herself! She hated her stupidity, her choices, her inexperience with life, the way she never, ever understood, and they way she couldn't belong with her perfect, amazing, intelligent friends. Why couldn't she be Moka, Mizore, or Yukari?

"Because you are Kurumu Kurono." Tsukune replied.

Kurumu blinked. She turned around and blinked again this time trying to clear her vision. She could kind of see the figures that were now in front of her. Had she been talking aloud this whole time? Yup, her dry throat answered the question.

"Go away." She said trying to make her voice commanding, but instead it was pleading.

She wasn't actually pleading him to leave though. She wanted nothing more than for him to stay. Somehow he sensed that and pulled her in an embrace.

"You are Kurumu Kurono and are absolutely perfect that way." Tsukune whispered pulling her closer, "You are absolutely crazy, a little hyper active, perverted at times, but you are so innocent, sweet, and no one, no one Kurumu, loves as much as you do."

Kurumu sobbed in his shirt. When she finally caught her voice she responded in a whisper.

"Stupid, that's exactly what I needed to hear." Kurumu said clinging to him.

He hugged her tighter. She suddenly felt other arms wrapping around her back. She felt a head rest against her lower back.

"I'm so sorry, Kurumu!" Yukari sobbed, "I wish I were you!"

Kurumu let out a laugh.

"I mean it!" Yukari said hugging her tighter.

Kurumu was like her older sister. She accepted her as she was and picked on her not to be a bully but because it was how they played around. Yukari now understood she took it too far.

"You know you and I are a duet." Mizore said hugging her side awkwardly, "Together we can take down Moka. Plus, you are one of my best friends."

"Oh, Kurumu!" Moka practically tipped them over with her tackle hug, "I'm so sorry! I'll try to be better!"

Gin looked to the side a little hurt and mumbled, "Sure, let's leave our supreme gang leader out of this. No love hate for me, I guess."

"Come join the hug, supreme gang leader." Kurumu laughed.

"Kurumu," Tsukune whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Kurumu sighed. Her heart was racing and filled with pure bliss, but her mind was working against her. She nuzzled more against him, accepting everyone's warmth and Mizore's oddly comforting chill. If only this all could last. If only this wasn't a dream of what she wished happened…

XXXX

T.T I know, poor Kurumu. Why can't I write a happy ending for her or Mizore? I won't even tell you how many I have on my desktop. I'll try again later.


End file.
